Tales of Vesperia: Braving Nova
by Gyokuryuu
Summary: "Your present circumstances don't determine where you can go; they merely determine where you start." Yuri glanced over at Nova before letting out a soft sigh. The guy was right. Turning Yuri faced Estelle, "Listen to him, Estelle." a hand to his hip as always, Yuri gave his trademark smirk, "The start led us all the way here." "Yuri. You missed my point." "...Seriously? Oops."-OC-


**Gyokuryuu: **Hello all! I'll be trying a Vesperia fanfiction myself. I was thinking of a self-insert like the fabulous Happy Ameture and Slyph Writer have done with a character from our world. But I decided to just do a simple Original Character Insert of the Paper Clip Variety with twists and turns and not an our worlder Self-Insert Original Character...or have I? Who knows. This is just a prologue after all! This starter has only **841 Words** total without added on author comments and quotes. Well...here we go! Hope you stick around~!

**Rated: T**

**Language: English  
**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure/Action/Drama/Friendship/Family/Angst/Fantasy  
**

**Fanfiction Type: Original Character + Paper Clip Style  
**

* * *

_Try to be like the turtle-_

_At ease in your own shell.  
_

_-Bill Copeland  
_

* * *

"Hey! Nova! Over here!"

Glancing up from his work, Nova let his ruby eyes (Otherwise known as eyes of misfortune) stray over towards his two best friends Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo. Pausing the bandaging of his fists as he was a practicing martial artist, the smallest of the three moved over, his moss green hair was sticking up in every direction except the strands that framed the sides of his face, "What is it…?"

"Nova! Wait don't—Yuri!" Flynn's sky blue eyes were wide in alarm as he saw the troublemaker of the group spray Nova with grape juice. Rounding on Yuri, Flynn began to chide him, "Yuri! That wasn't nice! Honestly!"

Of course Yuri was giving his already trade mark smirk as his plum colored eyes held amusement as his right hand was propt against his hip, "Oh? But it sure was fun. I mean look…Nova looks—whoa..."

Flynn glanced back and gave a groan as his palm once more met his face, "…I'm not taking the bailing you two out…"

"Yuri!" Dashing at Yuri, Nova quickly executed a perfect round house kick only to feel heavy resistance to his boots, grunting a bit he saw it was the sword that Yuri and Flynn bought together, "I see…so this is how it is going to be!"

"Of course. I won't go down without a fight!" Shoving back at the strong leg, Yuri jumped back and began to tap the sheathed compact blade against his shoulder. It was always fun getting Nova and Flynn mad. The two had quick tempers.

Cracking his knuckles Nova began to chant under his breath, "Don't kill the idiot. Don't kill the idiot…"

Flynn glanced between the two and then two Gwen the Inn Keeper and current guardian of Yuri and Nova, "Oh Hello, Gwen."

Gwen simply gave a groan as she saw the two fight loving pre-teen boys going at it. Grabbing her broom she swatted at them both with a shout, "Stop being such little punks! You are ruining business!"

"Argh!"

"Gah?!"

Flynn watched as Nova and Yuri were thrown into the river and couldn't help but snort, trying to hold his laughter in as he saw the two starting surface in the murky water looking horrified. Yeah. He lost it then and there and began to laugh. Now for Flynn, himself and Yuri didn't get along a lot but were still friends, tending to butt heads with Yuri a lot but it was thanks to Nova that peace was sort of kept between the three.

Nova glared at Yuri as he pulled himself out of the water, "Ugh that is so nasty…this is your fault."

"Hey it's thanks to the dragon lady that you are no longer sticky." Yuri hoped out as well and began to ring his hair out, making a face as Flynn was still laughing at them while Gwen was staring heatedly. A sudden idea hit him and a sly look came across his face, "Nova."

As if understanding what Yuri wanted to do Nova nodded, "Okay." Getting into position Nova sprang, "Get him!"

Flynn gave a cry of alarm as Nova's arms were around his waist and the wind was knocked out of him as they crashed to the ground, "W-What?! Oh—Yuri you better not! Nova let go!" kicking and punching at Nova he tried to break free.

"Ouch! Damn it, Flynn punches hard—Yuri hurry up!" Nova gave a yelp as his hair was pulled and he began to pinch Flynn's sides, "No hair pulling!"

Yuri simply grinned as he grabbed the pie off the windowsill ignoring the shout from Gwen as he dropped it on Flynn's face, "Hah!"

Flynn was frozen solid as the pie was on his face, going into his mouth and his nose. He felt the weight slowly get off him as he sat up, the pie falling his blue eyes were trembling with rage, and "I'm going to get you both!"

Nova and Yuri exchanged glasses before dashing up the outside stairs and towards Yuri's room. A pissed off Flynn Scifo was a scary as hell Flynn Scifo.

"GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

Gwen gave a sigh as she watched the three boys rush up the stairs and heard the shouting and banging. Heading back in with a shake of her head she glanced at a picture on the wall of herself, her own husband, Finath and Marianna Scifo along with the three boys, Flynn, Nova, and Yuri who were around six years old, "…Don't worry, Finath and Marianna. Flynn is getting along just fine with those two trouble makers…." Smiling a bit she went to serve tables knowing that everything would turn out fine-…was that glass shattering? Twitching she gave a growl and stormed out of the inn with the broom, "BOYS!"

The resounding cries of three scared boys were heard throughout the lower quarter that early evening. Resulting in the sighs and a few chuckles of the residents. This was after all just an average day in the Lower Quarter after all.

* * *

**Gyokuryuu's Corner**

Well it is a short prologue after all and I thank those in advance who will actually Review. ^ ^ I love feed back but now a days on fanfiction dot net not many people review sadly but they do favorite and/or Alert the story and/or the author/authoress. So it's nice. I also like ghosties who read and do not review or alert or favorite 'cuz hey at least they read (Maybe)

Anyways I suppose I'll write a bit about Nova right down here not much and all but the next chapter will of course be the start of Vesperia. I'm not sure if I'll be using the PS3 Version of the game or the XBOX version but I might use the PS3 version since Flynn is a main party character along with Patti in it. Okay anyways onto Nova.

**Name: Terranova  
**

**Nickname: Nova**

Now on a quick note my bestfriend Anthony (Yes a boy bestie) his last name is actually Terranova lol. Its a fun name so I call him Nova and it pisses him off tee hee.

**Gender: Male**

**Age: (start of this fanfiction) 12, current age from chapter one onwards: 21 -22 (PS3 version there is a skit where it has been a year and Yuri is turning 22)  
**

**Height: (Start of this fanfiction) 4'10, Height from chapter one onwards: 5'7-5'9 (shorter than Flynn and Yuri's 5'11)  
**

**Weight: (start of this fanfiction) 98 LBS, Weight from chapter one onwards: 125 LBS  
**

**Job Class: Martial Artist  
**

**Hair: Moss Green (Similar to Fon Master Ion's style from Tales of the Abyss)  
**

**Eyes: Ruby (Eyes of Misfortune in old english folklore if I recall)  
**

**Skin: Tan (Farmers Tan from being outside a lot-maybe almost like Senel Coolidge's light tan-tales of Legendia main character)  
**

**Family: Mother (Gwen the Inn Keeper), Father (un-named), little sister and brother (Un-named sister and Ted, chapter one onwards)  
**

**God Parents: Marianna and Finath Scifo (Both Deceased)  
**_thx to Tales of Brothers to pointing out I wrote Flynn instead of Finath  
_

**Best Friends: Flynn Scifo and Yuri Lowell  
**

Well that is bout it for little Nova. I was planning on having Nova as an orphan among other things that will appear from chapter one onwards...things will of course vary and change but again thanks for those who stick around!


End file.
